roach_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
South African Army
The South African Army is the branch of the South African military tasked with the land defense of the nation. It is the largest, best-trained, and best-equipped branch of the military, by a large margin, and is the backbone of the armed forces. It operates large expeditionary and fixed land forces to accomplish its missions. The State President serves as the largely ceremonial commander-in-chief of the Army. The Army's military commander is Lieutenant General Ken Walls. Combat units Active units * 22 light infantry divisions * 8 armored divisions * 5 mechanized infantry divisions * 4 motorized infantry divisions * 2 airborne divisions * 2 airmobile divisions * 12 special forces brigades ** 9 counterinsurgency brigades ** 3 commando brigades Reserve units * 10 light infantry divisions * 5 armored divisions * 3 mechanized infantry divisions * 2 motorized infantry division * 1 airborne division * 1 airmobile division * 8 special forces brigades ** 6 counterinsurgency brigades ** 2 commando brigades List of units Active Light infantry 1st Light Infantry Division 2nd Light Infantry Division 7th Light Infantry Division 8th Light Infantry Division 9th Light Infantry Division 10th Light Infantry Division 11th Light Infantry Division 12th Light Infantry Division 13th Light Infantry Division 14th Light Infantry Division 17th Light Infantry Division 20th Light Infantry Division 23rd Light Infantry Division 24th Light Infantry Division 25th Light Infantry Division 26th Light Infantry Division 27th Light Infantry Division 33rd Light Infantry Division 35th Light Infantry Division 41st Light Infantry Division 42nd Light Infantry Division 43rd Light Infantry Division Armor 3rd Armored Division 4th Armored Division 21st Armored Division 22nd Armored Division 28th Armored Division 29th Armored Division 38th Armored Division 39th Armored Division Mechanized infantry 5th Mechanized Infantry Division 6th Mechanized Infantry Division 18th Mechanized Infantry Division 19th Mechanized Infantry Division 36th Mechanized Infantry Division Motorized infantry 31st Motorized Infantry Division 34th Motorized Infantry Division 37th Motorized Infantry Division 40th Motorized Infantry Division Airborne 15th Airborne Division 30th Airborne Division Airmobile 16th Airmobile Division 32nd Airmobile Division Special forces 1st Commando Brigade 2nd Commando Brigade 3rd Commando Brigade 4th Counterinsurgency Brigade 5th Counterinsurgency Brigade 6th Counterinsurgency Brigade 7th Counterinsurgency Brigade 8th Counterinsurgency Brigade 9th Counterinsurgency Brigade 10th Counterinsurgency Brigade 11th Counterinsurgency Brigade 12th Counterinsurgency Brigade Reserve Light infantry 44th Light Infantry Division 45th Light Infantry Division 46th Light Infantry Division 47th Light Infantry Division 48th Light Infantry Division 61st Light Infantry Division 62nd Light Infantry Division 63rd Light Infantry Division 64th Light Infantry Division 65th Light Infantry Division Armor 49th Armored Division 50th Armored Division 51st Armored Division 58th Armored Division 59th Armored Division Mechanized infantry 54th Mechanized Infantry Division 56th Mechanized Infantry Division 57th Mechanized Infantry Division Motorized infantry 52nd Motorized Infantry Division 53rd Motorized Infantry Division Airborne 55th Airborne Division Airmobile 60th Airmobile Division Special forces 13th Counterinsurgency Brigade 14th Counterinsurgency Brigade 15th Counterinsurgency Brigade 16th Counterinsurgency Brigade 17th Counterinsurgency Brigade 18th Counterinsurgency Brigade 19th Commando Brigade 20th Commando Brigade List of units by province Cape Province 1st Light Infantry Division 2nd Light Infantry Division 44th Light Infantry Division 45th Light Infantry Division 48th Light Infantry Division 3rd Armored Division 4th Armored Division 28th Armored Division 29th Armored Division 58th Armored Division 59th Armored Division 5th Mechanized Infantry Division 6th Mechanized Infantry Division 54th Mechanized Infantry Division 57th Mechanized Infantry Division 4th Counterinsurgency Brigade Orange Free State 8th Light Infantry Division 46th Light Infantry Division 47th Light Infantry Division 5th Counterinsurgency Brigade 14th Counterinsurgency Brigade Transvaal 9th Light Infantry Division 10th Light Infantry Division 11th Light Infantry Division 12th Light Infantry Division 61st Light Infantry Division 21st Armored Division 38th Armored Division 19th Mechanized Infantry Division 36th Mechanized Infantry Division 15th Airborne Division 6th Counterinsurgency Brigade 13th Counterinsurgency Brigade 15th Counterinsurgency Brigade Natal 7th Light Infantry Division 62nd Light Infantry Division 63rd Light Infantry Division 22nd Armored Division 39th Armored Division 16th Airmobile Division 7th Counterinsurgency Brigade 16th Counterinsurgency Brigade South-West Africa 20th Light Infantry Division 23rd Light Infantry Division (currently deployed in Angola) 24th Light Infantry Division (currently deployed in Angola) 64th Light Infantry Division 49th Armored Division 31st Motorized Infantry Division (currently deployed in Angola) 55th Airborne Division 1st Commando Brigade (currently deployed in Angola) 2nd Commando Brigade 8th Counterinsurgency Brigade (currently deployed in Angola) 17th Counterinsurgency Brigade (currently deployed in Angola) 18th Counterinsurgency Brigade Rhodesia 14th Light Infantry Division 17th Light Infantry Division 25th Light Infantry Division 65th Light Infantry Division 50th Armored Division 56th Mechanized Infantry Division 37th Motorized Infantry Division 40th Motorized Infantry Division 60th Airmobile Division 11th Counterinsurgency Brigade 12th Counterinsurgency Brigade Botswana 13th Light Infantry Division 26th Light Infantry Division 27th Light Infantry Division 51st Armored Division 34th Motorized Infantry Division (currently deployed in Angola) 3rd Commando Brigade (currently deployed in Angola) Lesotho 33rd Light Infantry Division 35th Light Infantry Division 18th Mechanized Infantry Division 52nd Motorized Infantry Division 19th Commando Brigade 9th Counterinsurgency Brigade Swaziland 41st Light Infantry Division 42nd Light Infantry Division 43rd Light Infantry Division 53rd Motorized Infantry Division 30th Airborne Division 32nd Airmobile Division 20th Commando Brigade 10th Counterinsurgency Brigade Combat unit types Light infantry The second-most deployable type of division in the Army, the light infantry division is organizationally similar to an airborne division, but differs in that it possess aircraft and a larger number of vehicles. The light infantry division has the following advantages: #Excellent tactical mobility #Strong armament #Minimal logistical requirements It does, however, have one notable disadvantage: #Poor protection Armor The heaviest type of division in the Army. It is intended to be used at the most difficult spots in both attack and defence. The weight of equipment fielded by an armored division means that it is relegated to a mainly defensive role. An armored division has the following advantages: #Excellent tactical mobility #Strong armament #Excellent protection It also has the following disadvantage: #Poor strategic mobility Mechanized infantry Organizationally, a mechanized division is the same as an armored division. It differs, however, in that it uses lighter equipment, and is thus more easily deployable. A mechanized infantry division enjoys the following advantages: #Excellent tactical mobility #Strong armament #Good protection #Good strategic mobility It has the following disadvantage: #Less protection than an armored division Motorized infantry A motorized infantry division is structurally and organizationally almost identical to a mechanized infantry division; the only difference is that the former is transported by trucks and other motor vehicles, while the latter is transported by armored personnel carriers. A motorized infantry division has the following advantages: #Excellent tactical mobility #Good strategic mobility Its disadvantages are as follows: #Poor armament #Poor protection Airborne The airborne division forms a rapid reaction force. It is designed to be a self sufficient unit for a short time, containing all necessary maneuver, fire, and support units to operate alone. An airborne division has the following advantages: #Readiness within 72 hours #Small logistical footprint #Excellent tactical mobility However, it has many disadvantages: #Poor protection #No tanks #Lack of independence Airmobile Airmobile divisions are designed to have tactical mobility by helicopter. It has no tanks, and less artillery than other divisions, but more aircraft than any other type of division. Its advantages are: #Excellent tactical mobility #No geographical limitations Its disadvantages are: #Poor protection #No tanks #Enormous logistical and technical support requirements Special forces The special forces brigade is trained in guerrilla warfare, counterinsurgency, counter-terrorism, paramilitary operations, and unconventional warfare. They are trained to fight in any type of combat or terrain, with minimal protection and technical support. The special forces brigade is comprised of two types of battalions: counterinsurgency and commando. Counterinsurgency battalions' primary function, as can be surmised by the name, is counterinsurgency warfare. The commando battalion is a raiding force which can be used anywhere in the world in units ranging in size from a four-man fireteam to a full brigade. The special forces brigade has the following advantages: #Ability to adapt to any terrain or climate #Well-trained for both regular and irregular warfare #Minimal logistical and technical requirements It has the following disadvantages: #Poor protection #No tanks Equipment Individual weapons * R4 assault rifle ** R5 carbine ** R6 mini-assault rifle * Heckler & Koch G3 battle rifle * Vektor SS-77 general purpose machine gun * BXP submachine gun * FN Minimi light machine gun * Milkor MGL semi-automatic grenade launcher * RBS 70 MANPADS * Armsel Striker shotgun * Vektor Z88 pistol * Denel NTW-20 20mm sniper rifle * Galat'z designated marksman rifle * Accuracy International Arctic Warfare folding sniper rifle * Starstreak lightweight multiple launcher Armored vehicles * Leeu Main Battle Tank1 * Olifant Main Battle Tank ** Semel: 810 hp fuel-injected petrol engine, three-speed semi-automatic transmission ** Olifant Mk 1: 750 hp diesel engine, semi-automatic transmission *** Olifant Mk 1A: Mk1 with upgraded optics and fire control system *** Olifant Mk 1B: Torsion bar suspension, redesigned hull floor, additional armor on the glacis plate and turret, V-12 950 hp diesel engine, computerised fire control system, laser rangefinder ** Olifant Mk 2: redesigned turret, new fire control system. Can mount LIW 105mm GT-8 rifled gun or 120mm smooth bore gun * FV107 Scimitar Armored Reconnaissance Vehicle * Rooikat Armored Fighting Vehicle ** Rooikat 76 ** Rooikat 105: GT7 105mm anti-tank gun * FV430 Armored Fighting Vehicle ** FV431 Armored Load Carrier ** FV432 Armored Personnel Carrier ** FV433 Field Artillery, Self-Propelled "Abbot": 105mm self propelled gun ** FV434 "Carrier, Maintenance, Full Tracked" - REME Maintenance carrier with hydraulically driven crane ** FV435 Wavell communications vehicle ** FV436 Command and control: Some fitted with Green Archer radar, later Cymbeline radar ** FV437 Pathfinder vehicle: based on FV432 with integral buoyancy and other waterjets ** FV438 Swingfire: Guided missile launcher ** FV439 Signals vehicle: Many variants ** FV430 Mk3 Bulldog: Upgraded troop carrier * ERC 90 Sagaie Armored Vehicle ** EMC 91: (Fire support version armed with 81mm mortar in an Hispano-Suiza EMC turret) ** ERC 20: (Anti-aircraft version with 2x20mm autocannons) ** ERC 60-20: (Fitted with Hispano-Suiza 60-20 Serval turret armed with a 60mm mortar and a 20mm autocannon) ** ERC 90 Diesel: (Fitted with a diesel engine) ** ERC 90 F1: (Fitted with the Hispano-Suiza Lynx 90 turret) ** ERC 90 Sagaie: (Fitted with GIAT TS 90 turret) ** ERC 90 Sagaie 2: (Slightly larger version fitted with twin engines and improved turret) ** VCR: (APC based on ECR) * Eland Mk7 Light Armored Car * AMX 10 RC Armored Car * Ratel Infantry Fighting Vehicle ** Ratel 20: Original version ** Ratel 81: 81mm mortar carrier ** Ratel 90: Fire support vehicle ** Ratel Command: Command vehicle ** Ratel Maintenance: Recovery and fitters vehicle ** Ratel Logistic: Logistic vehicle ** Ratel ZT3: Anti-tank guided missile carrier * Combat Vehicle 90 Infantry Fighting Vehicle ** CV9040: Armed with a 40mm Bofors autocannon ** CV9030: Armed with a 30mm Bushmaster II autocannon ** CV9035: Armed with a Bushmaster III 35/50 cannon ** CV90105: 105mm smoothbore tank gun/turret ** CV90120-T: Equipped with tank turret and smoothbore 120mm gun ** CV9040 AAV: Anti-Air Vehicle, fitted with radar and 40mm autocannon ** CV90: Command Vehicle ** CV90: Forward Observation Vehicle ** CV90: Armored Recovery Vehicle ** CV9040C: Equipped with additional armor ** CV9056: Equipped with the Bofors RB56 anti-tank missile * M2 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle ** M2A1: Includes an improved TOW II missile system, a Gas Particulate Filter Units (GPFU) NBC system, and a fire-suppression system ** M2A2: With improved 600-horsepower (447 kW) engine with a HMPT-500-3 Hydromechanical transmission and improved armor ** M2A3: Improved existing electronics systems throughout improving target acquisition and fire control, navigation, and situational awareness ** Bradley Stinger Fighting Vehicle (BSFV): Designed specifically for the carriage and support of a Stinger MANPADS team ** Warhammer Bradley: Modified M2A2 ODSs with the TOW missile system replaced with a 2 tube Javelin Missile System ** M6 Linebacker: Air defense variant ** M7 Bradley Fire Support Team: Fire support variant * Wiesel AWC Airborne Armored Fighting Vehicle ** Wiesel 1 *** Wiesel 1 Aufklärung: Reconnaissance *** Wiesel 1 ATM HOT: Anti-tank vehicle fitted with HOT missiles *** Wiesel 1 ATM HOT Variant 1: Fitted with UTM-800 turret *** Wiesel 1 Radar: Fitted with RATAC-S multi-purpose radar *** Wiesel 1 ATM TOW: Anti-tank vehicle fitted with TOW missiles *** Wiesel 1 ATM TOW Resupply: Cargo carrier fitted with racks for TOW missiles *** Wiesel 1 BTM208: Fitted with a SAMM BTM208 turret armed with a FN MAG and a M2HB machine guns *** Wiesel 1 MK20: Fire support version with a Rheinmetall MK 20 Rh202 20mm cannon *** Wiesel 1 MK20 Variant 1: Upgraded with new sight *** Wiesel 1 MK25: 25mm armed version ** Wiesel 2 *** Wiesel 2 BF/UF (LeFlaSys Command): Air defense unit command post *** Wiesel 2 AFF (LeFlaSys Radar): Fitted with air defense radar *** Wiesel 2 Ozelot (LeFlaSys Launcher): fitted with air defence missile launcher *** Wiesel 2 Ozelot (LeFlaSys Launcher Variant 1): Retrofitted with box-type launchers *** Wiesel 2 Ambulance *** Wiesel 2 APC: 2 + 4 crew armored personnel carrier *** Wiesel 2 Command: Battalion command post *** Wiesel 2 Mortar: 120mm mortar *** Wiesel 2 Mortar Variant 1: Mortar version with external supports *** Wiesel 2 Argus: Reconnaissance *** Wiesel 2 Carrier: Ammunition resupply *** Wiesel 2 Pionier: Combat engineer reconnaissance *** Wiesel 2 Primus: Reconnaissance and fire control *** Wiesel 2 ATM HOT: Anti-tank vehicle fitted with HOT missiles * Patria Advanced Modular Vehicle ** APC version ** IFV version ** Communications version ** Ambulance version ** Fire support version * Gila Armored Personnel Carrier * Mamba Armored Personnel Carrier * Buffel Armored Personnel Carrier * Casspir Armored Personnel Carrier * Reva Armored Personnel Carrier * LAV 25 Wheeled Armored Personnel Carrier ** LAV-AT: Anti-tank variant ** LAV-M: Mortar-equipped variant ** LAV-AD: Air defense variant ** LAV-R: Recovery variant ** LAV-C2: Command variant ** LAV-LOG: Logistics variant ** LAV-MEWSS: Electronic warfare variant ** LAV-EFSS: Fire support variant * Sisu Pasi Wheeled Armored Personnel Carrier ** Sisu XA-180: Original version ** Sisu XA-181: Air defense variant ** Sisu XA-202: Command version * RG-31 Nyala Multipurpose Mine-Protected Vehicle ** RG-31 Sabre: Cargo version * RG-32 Scout Light Command/Liaison Vehicle * SK-105 Kurassier Tank Destroyer * M1097 Avenger Self-Propelled Surface-to-Air Missile System * MIM-72/M48 Chaparral Self-Propelled Surface-to-Air Missile System * Air Defense Anti-Tank System 1The Leeu is a South African variant of the M1 Abrams. Support vehicles * SAMIL 20 4x4 truck * SAMIL 50 4x4 truck * SAMIL 100 6x6 truck * MAN heavy duty truck * Land Rover Defender 110 * Land Rover Wolf military utility vehicle * M998 HMMWV AWD Motor Vehicle ** M56 Coyote smoke generator carrier ** M707 HMMWV ** M966 HMMWV TOW (armored) ** M996 Mini-Ambulance (armored) ** M997 Maxi-Ambulance (armored) ** M998 Cargo/troop carrier ** M998 HMMWV Avenger ** M1025 armament carrier (armored) ** M1026 armament carrier (armored) ** M1035 soft-top ambulance ** M1036 TOW (armored) ** M1037 S-250 shelter carrier ** M1038 cargo/troop carrier ** M1042 S-250 shelter carrier ** M1043 armament carrier (armored) ** M1044 armament carrier (armored) ** M1045 TOW (armored) ** M1046 TOW (armored ** M1069 Tractor ** M1097 Heavy ** M1097 Heavy HMMWV Avenger ** M1109 armament carrier (armored) ** HLONS ** M1114 armament carrier (armored) ** M1116 HMMWV (armored) ** M1123 Heavy ** M1121 TOW (armored) ** M1145 HMMWV ** M1151 HMMWV (armored) ** M1152 HMMWV (armored) ** Packhorse - Attachment to convert an M1097 to tractor version for semi-trailers ** Scorpion - Version fitted with Vasliyek 82mm automatic mortar * M1083 standard cargo truck * M35 2-1/2 ton cargo truck * M978 fuel truck * M984 wrecker * Heavy Equipment Transport System ** M911/M746/M747 ** M1070/M1000 * Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck ** M977 and M985 ** M978 ** M983 ** M984 * Caterpillar D9 armored bulldozer * Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement all-terrain vehicle ** MK23 Cargo ** MK25 Cargo ** MK27 Cargo ** MK28 Cargo ** MK29 Dump ** MK30 Dump ** MK31 Tractor ** MK36 Wrecker ** MK37 HIMARS Resupply Vehicle * Commercial Utility Cargo Vehicle * Logistics Vehicle System (LVS) ** LVS MK48 ** LVS MK48A1 ** LVS MK14 Flatbed ** LVS MK15 Recovery Vehicle ** LVS MK16 Fifth-wheel ** LVS MK17 Material Handling Crane ** LVS MK18/18A1 Self-Loader * Bandvagn 206 small unit support vehicle ** Bv 206A: Ambulance version ** Bv 206F: Fire appliance variant * FV180 Combat Engineer Tractor * M728 Combat Engineer Vehicle * M60A1 Armored Vehicle Launched Bridge Artillery * G1 88mm towed artillery * G2 140mm towed artillery * G4 155mm towed artillery * G5 155mm towed howitzer * G6 155mm self-propelled howitzer * G7 105mm towed howitzer * Condor 155mm truck-mounted artillery piece * M40A1 106mm recoilless launcher * Bateleur 127mm 40 tube multiple rocket launcher * Valkiri-22 24 tube self-propelled multiple rocket launcher * Valkiri-5 towed multiple rocket launcher * M167 Vulcan air defense gun * Oerlikon 20mm anti-aircraft gun * Oerlikon 35mm anti-aircraft gun * Skysweeper 75mm anti-aircraft gun * M224 60mm lightweight mortar * Brandt 60mm long-range gun-mortar * M252 81mm medium mortar * Vasliyek 82mm automatic mortar * M120 120mm mortar Missiles * Crotale surface-to-air missile * Mistral surface-to-air missile * Umkhonto surface-to-air missile * MILAN anti-tank missile * Euromissile HOT anti-tank missile * Ingwe anti-tank missile Aircraft * Denel AH-2 Rooivalk attack helicopter * OH-58 Kiowa observation/scout helicopter ** OH-58A Kiowa: Four place observation helicopter ** OH-58C: Equipped with a more robust engine ** OH-58D: Features additional mission capability of target acquisition and laser designation ** Kiowa Warrior: Armed version of the OH-58D Kiowa * Atlas Oryx utility helicopter * Bell 412 multipurpose utility helicopter * Helibras HB 350 utility/attack helicopter * MBB/Kawasaki BK 117 medium utility/transport helicopter * Agusta A109 search and rescue/utility helicopter ** A109LUH light utility helicopter ** A109 A109A Mk.II MAX aeromedical evacuation helicopter ** A109K2 search and rescue/air ambulance helicopter * Pilatus PC-6B Turbo-Porter civil utility aircraft * Cessna 208 Caravan turboprop aircraft * AS 355F1 Écureuil 2 training helicopter Category:Armies Army, South African